tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Bennett
This character belongs to Francesca and is coming soon. '''Gabriel 'Gabe' Bennett '''is a main male character on MTV's Teen Wolf. He is a born werewolf and the son of Michael and Sophia Bennett, the younger brother to Oliver Bennett and the twin brother of Evelyn Bennett. Gabriel and his family lived a very safe existence in Melrose Park on the outskirts of Philadelphia until the twins were fourteen, when their parents were hunted and killed by The Argents. After losing their parents Gabriel and his siblings moved around in order to stay safe and away from hunters and other werewolves, however tragedy struck again for Gabriel and his sister when Oliver was killed by an alpha who wanted Gabriel and Evelyn to join his pack. All alone in the world bar his sister, Gabriel moved to Beacon Hills - believing that it would be safe from werewolves and hunters. The arrival of the Argents and the return of Derek Hale proved this not to be the case. During the first season, Gabriel and Evelyn tried to stay out of the chaos that ensued, however towards the end of the season the twins began to help Scott and were there when Derek killed Peter. At the beginning of season two Gabriel believed it would be best for himself and his sister to join the pack that Derek had created consisting of Erica, Isaac and Boyd. This created great tension between the twins as Evelyn did not trust Derek and believed that her loyalty lay with Scott McCall after the events of the first season. By the end of Season Two Gabriel came to realize that his sister was right and left Derek's pack in favor of Scott and his unlikely gang. Biography Early life Gabriel Zachary Bennett and his twin sister Evelyn were born on July 16th at the Pennsylvania Hospital in Philadelphia. He was born just over thirty minutes before his sister, a fact that he likes to lord over her. As children, Gabriel and Evelyn were inseparable. From the moment they could talk they would babble away between themselves, something which their parents would call their own special language. Gabriel was a very bright child, surpassing not only his teachers expectations but his parents as well. However, he was also very mischievous. Whenever he found himself in trouble he would blame it either on Evelyn or Oliver, and Oliver would always take the blame. Losing his parents When Gabriel was fourteen, the Bennett pack were living on the outskirts of Philadelphia in the Melrose Park area. The family was hunted down by a group of hunters known as the Argents who believed that they were responsible for werewolf attacks that occured in the inner city. Michael and Sophia were killed, but Oliver persuaded his younger siblings to run and hide. Kate Argent followed after them however she was not able to track them down. Losing his Brother For the next two years the siblings moved around Pennsylvania frequently, trying to stay under the radar and away from hunters like the Argents. However after moving to Carlisle, Pennsylvania Gabriel and Evelyn became the fixation of a local werewolf who wanted to expand his pack. The werewolf killed Oliver when Evelyn and Gabriel wouldn't agree to join him, forcing them to flee from danger once again. Moving to beacon hills After Oliver's death the twins moved to Beacon Hills, believing it would be safe from werewolf and hunters alike. However, after the first day of term and the arrival of Allison Argent it became very clear that once again Gabriel and Evelyn were in danger. Teen Wolf Gabriel Bennett/Season 1|Season One Gabriel Bennett/Season 2|Season Two Gabriel Bennett/Season 3|Season Three Gabriel Bennett/Season 4|Season Four Gabriel Bennett/Season 5|Season Five